Goldilocks
Goldilocks is the main character and voice of Once Upon a Life, the first book in the trilogy. She is a very vengeful person, and is the leader of the revolution alongside Red Riding Hood, as both feel that they have been unfairly treated compared to others in their tales. Facts *Name: Goldilocks *Age: 17 *DOB: 29/05/1996 *First Apperance: Once Upon A Life *Last Apperance: Once Upon A Tale *Relatives: Mother (Deceased), Father (Unknown), Aunty Em (Deceased) Uncle Matt (Deceased), Silvercurls (Sister) *Relationships: Prince Jasper (Husband) *Enemies: Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Three Bears, Three Little Pigs, *Hair Colour: Golden Blonde *Eye Colour: Blue Apperance Being both fair and blue-eyed, Goldilocks sports the typical looks of a fairytale damsel, though the comparison has to stop there. the said hair is curly and completley untamable, and her eyes are said to be 'as large as lakes'. She is quite small for her age, with the body of an athlete, and she's very quick on her feet. She is quite slim, but still has a good figure, with curves in all the right places. Relationships * '''Jasper - '''Goldilocks has a very complicated relationship with Jasper. They were thought of as together for a while by the majority of the other characters, but never actually defined their relationship. As friends and allies they got on well, but when it came to having a relationship that went beyond those things, they found it difficult to communicate. At some point in the second book (whilst they were at the rebellion camp) they must have had a sexual relationship, as it is later revealed in the third book that Goldilocks is carrying Jasper's child. This is revealed however after they end whatever they had had. After the war ends, Jasper wants to try and rekindle their relationship, but Goldilocks is too broken to want to talk or interact with anyone after the baby is killed, and she runs off into the forest to continue her life as it was before she met Jasper, a life of solitary and hiding * '''Peter - '''Goldilocks and Peter's relationship is also a complicated one. They meet when Petey brings her to Peter's hideout, 'the nether' and they develop a close friendship, which Peter wants to turn into more. After Goldilocks ends her thing with Jasper, they get together and are very happy together, apart from the facts that Goldilocks feels she is treated like a china doll and Peter feels that Goldilocks never trusts him. When it is revealed that Goldilocks is carrying Jasper's baby, Peter ends the relationship and doesn't want to talk or see Goldilocks at all. Peter leaves with the mission to find the knife, whilst Goldilocks stays behind, distraught after ending her relationship with Jasper for one with Peter, therefore losing him, and then losing Peter. When the war is over, there is a final scene in the third book where the two of them finally talk things over, and although Peter is still in love with her, he doesn't feel that he can ever trust her again, so they go there separate ways after a lingering kiss.